A Memory of Light/Chapter 36
Summary : Nynaeve holds onto the rocks in the Pit of Doom as she watches Rand and Moridin who appear frozen. She fears being pulled into the nothingness. Moiraine is similarly holding onto a nearby rock. Nynaeve moves from stone to stone and finds Alanna chained to the wall, crying. She has been stabbed in the gut. As Rand is in control of the circle, Nynaeve cannot Heal her and she fears if Alanna dies then Rand, as her Warder, will go mad with rage. Nynaeve takes out her herbs and uses clothing to make a bandage but fears she cannot save Alanna without the Power. : Mat shows his fresh troops how to make stakes for the palisade. He recognises Almen Bunt watching him. Urien comes up to warn Mat that the Deathwatch Guards are coming. Mat leaves Cynd to keep the troops erecting the palisade in line. He passes some new Tower Guard recruits and, taking a quarterstaff from a fellow named Sigmont, shows them how to grip and block with it. He sees the Deathwatch Guards coming his way and ducks around a tent into the path of some Aes Sedai, including Egwene. Egwene sends the other Aes Sedai away and walks with Mat, Gawyn and Leilwin, believing Mat is running from Tuon, but really he is avoiding passing judgement on a trial. Mat asks Egwene if they have found the Horn yet, which they, of course, have not. Mat asks Egwene to make him a gateway to the top of the Dashar Knob where he surveys the terrain. Mat's memories tell him of similar battles fought. Grady approaches to tell Mat he has fetched the soldiers, one hundred of the Band led by Delarn, and their five hundred recruits from a village. Mat instructs them to go up the River Mora and block it. Grady is to deal with the channelers while the others defend the river. The Deathwatch Guards finally catch up with Mat as Gelen comes through a gateway. At this moment Mat feels it; the enemy have arrived. : Perrin lies in Tel'aran'rhiod close to death. Perrin realises his only choice is to awaken from the Dream, even though he is there in the flesh. He knows it is possible as he has seen Slayer use this method before. Exerting all of his willpower and remaining strength he manages to make it work and lands on the battlefield at the Field of Merrilor. Master Luhhan sees him and carries him off for Healing. Characters * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Moridin * Moiraine Damodred * Alanna Mosvani * Matrim Cauthon * Almen Bunt * Renald Fanwar * Urien * Cynd * Sigmont * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Leilwin Shipless * Jur Grady * Delarn * Gelen * Perrin Aybara * Haral Luhhan Referenced: * Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag * Furyk Karede * Loial * Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara * Slayer * Hessalam Places * Pit of Doom * Field of Merrilor * Tel'aran'rhiod Items Referenced: * Horn of Valere